Letters To You
by Juewang de tiansihi
Summary: One day Rena decides to write a letter. She ties it to a balloon and lets it fly away, hoping that someone will find it and write back. Soon after Raven find the letter while he was walking home from school. And the rest will be made up as I write! Dedicated to a certain Rena x Raven lover!
1. Chapter 1

**Belle: New story!~ :D**

**Rayne: About...?**

**Belle: Read to find out!**

**Rena: I'm the main character? :D  
Belle: Yes! This idea was thought up by me and a good friend of mine! :33333**

**Raven: I am the love interest? **

**Belle: Of course!~ She thinks this site needs more Rena x Raven. She thinks there can never be enough. She is totally in love with this ship. Her ultimate OTP!~ So i'm writing this story because she inspired me with the idea and because she loves this ship.**

**Rena: :DDDDDDDD**

**Rayne: oh...**

**Belle: Yush! STOREH COMMENCE! :DDDDDD**

Rena smiled happily as she begun writing a letter.

_September 4, xxxx_

_To whoever finds this,_

_Hello my name is Rena Irithyl. I am currently 15 years old. My birthday is on May 18. My favorite color is green. My hobbies include gardening and archery! To whoever finds this letter please write back soon!~ :) _

_Love, Rena I._

Rena smiled folding up her letter and tying it to the red balloon. She opened her window, letting the cool Fall breeze flow through the room. The breeze felt nice, it ruffled her hair slightly. She smiled and atarted pushing the balloon out the window. She watched it float away, until it was completely out of sight. She sighed closing the window back up and lied back down on her bed. She closed her eyes thinking to herself, "hmm...I wonder if someone will really receive that letter?" She then smiled to herself knowingly, "Of course someone will..." She then fell asleep, dreaming about the day she can finally leave the hospital.

**Rena: It's so short! ;-;**

**Belle: Think of it as a prolouge to a great love story...or something like that!**

**Raven: I wasn't in it...**

**Belle: This first chapter is just about the basic concept of the story. **

**Rayne: It sounds really cute. =w=**

**Rena: Yes! :DDDDD  
Belle: Alright! Next chapter will be longer! I promise! (owo)**

**Rayne: I sure hope so... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle: New chapter!~**

**Rayne: So quickly?**

**Belle: I got excited and started to write. (owo)**

**Rena: So this chapter is longer?**

**Belle: Yes and it's gonna introduce all the other characters!**

**Raven: Like me?**

**Belle: Yes**

**Rayne: So...are you gonna start? .-.**

**Belle: (owo) Yush!**

Raven sighed. Today was just like any other day for him. Wake up, go to school, fall asleep in class, get detention. Now he was walking home from school, as usually. Little did he know that today he would find something that would change his life forever. Anyways as he was walking home from school he saw something stuck in a tree. It was a red balloon! Raven looked closer and saw something tied to the balloon. It looked like a piece of paper. Raven being the curious guy he was wanted to find out what it was. He decided to climb the tree to get the balloon. He thought to himself, "It doesn't look that high...won't be that hard to get it." The red balloon was on one of the lower branches. Raven walked up to the tree and grabbed a hold of the trunk and pulled himself up to one of the branches. He stood up on on it to reach the balloon. After stretching his hand, he finally got a hold of the string. Raven then jumped off the branch, landing on his feet perfectly. Still holding the balloon, Raven looked at the item attached to it. He untied the item from the balloon and let it floaty away. Raven looked at it and it was a letter. The envelope was sealed with a heart sticker. On it said, "To whoever find this." Raven shrugged to himself, "I guess that's me...I'll read it when I get home." Raven then started walking home once again.

He saw his house in sight...well apartment. Miss Anne, his landlady, was outside cleaning the yard. She greeted him as he passed, "Ah! Welcome home Raven!" Raven have her a small smile, "Thank you miss Anne." She smiled cheerfully, "Have a nice day!" Raven nodded as he started walking to his apartment room. He started muttering to himself, "...room 43...room 47...ah! Room 52..." He brought out his key and unlocked his door. Walking in he looked around his simple apartment. It contained a small kitchen, bathroom and a room. He walked over to his desk while talking to himself, "...home sweet home..I guess.. Now to look at that letter..."

Raven sat down and just add he was about to open the letter he heard a loud crash next door. Raven facepalmed, "Just what is Elsword up to this time..." Raven stood up and walked to his door, ready to go over and scold Elsword for whatever mess he got himself into. He opened his door and walked to Elsword's room, room 53. He knocked on his door heard a muffled voice say, "I'm coming". After a few seconds Elsword opened the door for Raven, "Who is...oh Hi Raven!" The red head greeted him with a grin, "You heard that loud noise? Sorry about that!" Raven sighed, "I just came to see if you were ok...if you're not hurt I'm leaving." Raven turned to leave, but Elsword grabbed his arm, "Wait! Can you help me! I kinda made a mess...eheheh..." Elsword laughed nervously, "err...I was practicing with my sword and accidentally smashed a bookshelf. Raven raised his brow, "Since when did you own a bookshelf?" Elsword frowned, "That's not the point! Are you going to help me or not!" Raven rolled his eyes, "You made the mess. You clean it. Besides I have some important things to do." Elsword sighed and let go of Raven's arm, "Fine...whatever...bye then" Raven turned around and walked back to his place.

Sitting back down at his desk, he sighed. "Finally...I can figure out what this letter says..." Once again just when he was about to open it...his phone rang. The caller id read: Eve. Raven sighed. He knew if he didn't pick up her call she'll slap him when he got to school tomorrow. He clicked the answer button and muttered a "hello". "Greetings Raven. I just wanted to ask you...how exactly do you use an oven?" Raven was surprised, she has servants so why is she cooking. He decided to question her, "Why? Doesn't Oberon and Ophelia usually cook for you?" He heard her stutter, "I...I was just simply wondering is all..." Raven wasn't convinced, "Seriously Eve...why do your want to know..." She sighed annoyed, "If you must know...I am baking sweets...for a dear friend if mine..." Raven was surprised, "Who is it? I mean...your only friends are me, Elsword, and Aisha, and I'm pretty sure Elsword and Aisha are dating..." Eve was silent for a moment, "...its someone you don't know..." Raven decided too stop prying, "Alright then nevermind. Ok to turn on an oven just turn to knob to your desired heat and don't forget to preheat the oven first..." Eve sighed over the phone, "Ah do that's what those numbers are...yes thank you Raven...I would've asked Aisha but unfortunately her culinary skills...need improvement..." Raven chuckled, "That's an understatement. Its that all you needed to know?" She responded, "Yes, I thank you for your assistance. I must take my leave now. Have a nice day." Raven smiled slightly, "Yea...you too..take care..." After that he hung up. He sighed, "Alright...no more distractions...time to open that letter..." He pulled the sticker just enough for the envelope to open. He pulled the letter out and unfolded it,

_September 4, xxxx_

_To whoever finds this, _

_Hello my name is Rena Irithyl. I am currently 15 years old. My birthday is on May 18. My favorite color is green. My hobbies include gardening and archery! To whoever finds this letter write back soon!~ :) _

_Love, Rena I._

Raven smiled a little at the were little drawings in the margin of the paper. Things like little animals, hearts, stars. The drawing that stood out was the one of a chibi girl with long hair. He chuckled, "That must be her..." He decided to write back to this mysterious girl with a letter of his own.

_September 9, xxxx_

_Dear Rena, _

_Hello my name is Raven. I am 16 years old. My birthday is on November 18. My favorite color is black. I like to practice with my sword. I actually found your letter stuck in a tree! On my way home from school I saw a balloon stuck in a tree and it had something tied to it! So I climbed the tree to get it! I was really surprised to find your letter. I think all the drawings are cute! Anyways let's keep writing to each other! Write back, ok?_

_Love, Raven_

After that Raven tried to draw a chibi him. It turned out...crummy...Raven didn't really care. Then he wrote his address down under the horrible drawing. After that he folded up his letter and stuck it in an envelope. He read Rena's letter again and saw her address on the bottom of the page. He wrote down her address to his envelope so the mailman knew where to deliver it. He sighed, "Ok time to visit the post office..." Raven got up and stretched. He walked out his apartment and started to head towards the post office.

Raven arrived at the post office and was about to head in until...he saw Aisha wearing...a costume..was that a mouse...? Raven walked to her, "Aisha what are you wearing?" She turned to him alarmed, "R...Raven! What are you doing here!" Raven pointed towards the post office, "I was sending a letter. What are you doing wearing that mouse costume?" Aisha blushed, "Its a Phoru! The mascot of the restaurant I'm working at!...umm...please don't tell anyone about this...especially Elsword...I'll never hear the end of it..." Raven smirked, "Maybe..." He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Aisha. She squealed, "Ravennnnnn! Delete that picture nowwwwww!" Raven smirked, "No way kiddo. I gotta have my fun. Now see ya! Still gotta deliver that letter!" He started to walk away. He heard Aisha whining.

Once again he got to the post office. He got inside and groaned. There was a long line of people. He sighed and walked to the back of the line. After waiting for 7 minutes or so, it was finally his turn. He was greeted by a woman named Ariel. She had blonde hair tied in a pony tail and wore a Cobo uniform. He handed her the letter and she bid him a farewell. When Raven stepped outside, he noticed that it was getting darker so he rushed home. As he got to his apartment he decided to go to bed. So he just flopped on his bed, his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder if anything will ever change for me..."

**Belle: And scene!~ :D What did you think?**

**Raven: It was...nice**

**Rayne: Sweet!~**

**Rena: I agree! SO CUTE!~**

**Elsword: So we were introduced... **

**Aisha: o/o phoruuuu**

**Eve: Where is Chung?**

**Belle: In the next chapter!~**

**Rayne: Classes...**

**Belle: Right!**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Belle: (owo) Good?**

**Rayne: Yes. **

**Belle: Ah! I would like to thank:**

**KWolf909 **

**Awakened Hades **

**Belle: They were the first to comment on my story!~ Even though it was like only 300 words (owo)"**

**Rayne: I'm surprised**

**Belle: I am too! Err...anywaysssssss Thank you :DDDDD **

**Rayne: She hopes you enjoyed this chapter... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Belle: Hello! Another chapter!~ :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Rayne: Why so happy? .-.**

**Belle: Because! People actually like my story! :DDDDD**

**Rena: =w=**

**Rayne: ...is that all?**

**Belle: Yes! (owo)**

**Raven: So this chapter is gonna focus on Rena?**

**Belle: Yes! Its gonna switch every chapter! **

**Rayne: ok...**

**Belle: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Rayne: -.-"**

Rena smiled sadly in her bed. She was lonely in the hospital. She had only 2 friends there. One was another patient and the other was a volunteer worker. Rena then smiled, "I know! Let's go visit my neighbor!~" Rena jumped off her bed, her hospital gown fluttered around her. She then ran out the room to visit her friend.

She looked at his door, "Room 163". She knocked in a pattern so he knew it was her. She heard him say, "Come in!" She opened the door and ran in. Rena jumped onto his bed and glomped him, "Hi Chung!~ I missed you!" Chung smiled back, "Hello Rena!" He chuckled, "Why do you miss me? We saw each other just yesterday!" Rena pouted, "You know how boring it gets without someone to talk to!" Chung sighed sadly, "You're right...so what have you been up to today?"

Rena smiled, "Well...I went outside to the garden and took a walk..." Chung looked sad for a second as Rena said the w-word. Rena looked at Chung and realized what she said, "I'm sorry Chung! I..." Chung cut her off, "Its fine...but I'll only forgive you on one condition.." Rena smiled, "Anything you want!" Chung grinned, "Ok! Take me with you next time!" Rena matched his grin, "Alright!" Chung sighed, "Rena...I miss my legs..." Rena tried to lighten the mood, "Silly boy! You still have your legs!" Chung laughed, "You know what I mean!" Chung smiled, "Ah! I forgot to tell you...I'm going to have a friend visit me in a few days! I want to introduce you to her!" Rena's eyes sparkled, "Really? A new friend!" She started bouncing on his bed, "Yay! I'm really excited now!" Chung laughed, "Yes! I think you two will be good friends!"

Rena was about to say more but the door opened. It revealed the volunteer worker, Ara Hann. Actually her big brother, Aren Hann, owned the hospital. Ara smiled, "Oh! There you are Rena! I was looking for you. You weren't in your room so I figured you'd be with Chung!" She kept rambling. Rena smiled, "Hi Ara!...Why were you looking for me?" Ara's eyes widen, "Ah! Sorry! Yes, a letter came for you!" Rena beamed, "Really?!" Chung looked clueless, "Why would there be a letter for you?" Rena smiled, "Actually the other day I wrote a letter and tied it to a balloon! I wanted to see if I could make a friend outside of this hospital! Not that I don't like you guys or anything!" Ara sighed, "That sounds cool!" Chung laughed, "Ya! Only you would do that Rena!" Rena smiled, "So can I have my letter yet Ara?" Ara smirked, "Only on one condition! You let us read the letter with you!" Rena smiled, "Fair enough! Now hand it over!" Ara walked to Rena and handed her the envelope, "Here you go!" Chung smiled, "Hurry up and open it! I wanna read what it says!" Rena pouted, "Hold your horses! I don't want to rip the envelope!" That being said she delicately pulled open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and started reading,

_September 9, xxxx_

_Dear Rena,_

_Hello my name is Raven. I am 16 years old. My birthday is on November 18. My favorite color is black. I like to practice with my sword. I actually found your letter stuck in a tree! I saw a balloon stuck in a tree and it had something tied to it! So I climbed the tree to get it! I was really surprised to find your letter!. I think all the drawings are cute! Anyways let's keep writing to each other! Write back, ok?_

_Love, Raven_

Rena looked to the bottom of the page to see a really crappy drawing of a guy. She laughed, "That must be him. Ah! His address is at the bottom of the page..." Chung looked at the drawing, "I want to say something about the letter...but that drawing is all I can comment about...I mean...I almost can't tell if that's a human...it looks like a dog..." Ara smiled, "At least he tried his best! Anyways that was really sweet! You should write back ASAP!" Chung agreed, "Ya! Don't want to keep him waiting!" Rena got up off Chung's bed, "Alright! When I'm done I'll give it to you to deliver, alright Ara?" Ara smiled, "Sure thing!" As Rena was walking out she quickly turned around, "Oh yeah! I'm going on another walk to the garden later! I'll come get you so you can come with me Chung! Well bye for now!" Both Ara and Chung waved good bye.

Rena sat at the desk that was in the corner of her room. She pulled out some paper and her special pen. Rena smiled as she started to write her letter.

_September 13, xxxx_

_Dear Raven,_

_Yay! I'm glad someone found my letter! I'm really really happy! :D And thank you for complimenting my drawings! Though...yours could use a little work! (owo)" Since you found my letter...do you want to be friends? You see I right now I currently have only 2 friends! I like them but I feel like you can never have enough friends! So what do you say? :) Ah! You said you like practicing with your sword? Wow! That's really cool! :o I like archery! I've been practicing ever since I was a kid! And I haven't miss a target since! Though now a days I have to slow down. Its alright though! I still have gardening! I have a small window still garden! I'm currently growing forget-me-nots! _

Rena stopped writing for a second and went to her small garden. She opened her window and plucked a few forget-me-nots. She walked back to her desk and put the blue flowers to the side. She then continued to write.

_See? I put some in the envelope for you. Do you like them? Anyways, I would like to know more about you! You seem like a cool guy! So write back to me real soon!~ :)_

_Love, Rena_

Rena finished off her letter. She then decided to draw in the margins again. She drew flowers, hearts, and a little chibi her again. She finished her drawing and folded up her letter. She put it in the milky white envelope and put the forget-me-nots in as well. Rena then sealed the letter with another heart sticker. And finally she wrote his address on the back of the envelope. She smiled cheerfully, "Now to find Ara!~" Rena got up and stretched a little. She walked out her room.

Rena decided to look for Ara in the lobby area. So she walked there. All the visitors giving her stares and she heard them whispering. Things like "is she suppose to be out of bed?" "why is a patient walking around?" She was already use to it. She didn't care. The doctors didn't really try to stop her either. So she continued doing what she always did.

As she arrived at the lobby, she going Ara sitting at the receptionist desk. Rena walked up to Ara with a smile on her face, "Ara! Here's my letter!" Ara looked up, "Oh? You're done? Alright hand it over!" She held out her hand for Rena to give her the letter. Rena gave her the letter, "Alright! Thanks Ara! Bye now!~" Rena started to head to Chung's room.

As she arrived she did her special knock and entered. "Hey Chung!~ Ready to go to the garden?", she questioned him. Chung smiled excitedly, "Yes! Of course! I don't remember when's the last time I was off this bed! Now let's go!" Rena chuckled, "Alright..lemme get your wheelchair first!" Rena walked to the corner of his room, where the wheelchair was folded up neatly. She unfolded it and rolled it to Chung's bed. Rena smiled, "Hold still I gotta pick you up!" Rena grabbed Chung's midriff and hoisted him onto the chair. She looked like a delicate girl but she was really strong. Although the doctor kept telling her to stop doing things that'll strain her body, she never listened to them. Anyways when she got Chung onto the wheelchair she started rolling it to the garden that was in the back of the hospital.

They arrived in the garden. Chung looked around from his wheelchair in awe, "Wow! This is really amazing Rena!" Rena smiled, "Yea..." The warm Autumn breeze danced around them. Rena rolled Chung around pointing to multiple flowers. They spent hours there.

Soon it was getting dark. Rena decided to show Chung something special. So she rolled him to a fountain, and beside that was a bench. Rena smiled, "Hey Chung before we go back I'm going to show you this amazing sight! Although it'll take a few minutes, but it's definitely worth seeing!" She lifted Chung off his wheelchair and on to the bench. Then she sat down next to him. Chung smiled, "Thank you got taking me out of the hospital Rena...it's been a while..." Rena closed her eyes, "I know..." After she said that they sat in silence for a moment. Rena suddenly opened her eyes, and pointed to the quickly darkening sky, "See look Chung!" Chung looked up and was stunned, "Woah...that's really amazing..." Above them the sky was changing colors from a golden orange and pink to a deep purple and black. Then stars started appearing soon after. Both Rena and Chung sat there in silence looking up. Chung felt himself slowly drifting off. He started muttering, "Hey Rena?..." Rena looked at him, "What is it Chung?" Chung's eyes started to close, "Thank you..for showing me this...I love you...big sis..." Rena sat there smiling at him, "You're welcome...I love you too...little brother..." Chung finally couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep leaning against Rena. Rena sat there silently looking back up to the sky.

She thought to herself, "I want things to change...for me...and Chung! I want us both to be happy...because he is my little brother..."

**Belle: Done!**

**Rayne: You introduced both Chung and Ara?**

**Belle: Yup!**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Chung: Yay!**

**Rena: Why are we in the hospital? ;-;**

**Chung: I can't...walk...? ;-;**

**Belle: =w=" umm...**

**Ara: I help people! :D**

**Rayne: .-.**

**Belle: Don't kill meh for making Chung paraplegic ;-; I didn't want to...actually I made it up when I was writing...**

**Chung: Nuuuuuu QAQ MAI LEGSSS WHAT DID CHU DOOOOOo!**

**Belle: QwQ I can't reveal that! **

**Rena: That would ruin the story (owo)"**

**Belle: Exactly. Anywaysssssssss that's all for now...I guess... :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Raven: -.-**

**Ara: :3**

**Rayne: .-.**

**Rena: :D**

**Belle: Bye!~ **


End file.
